The Special One
by Loy Inc
Summary: You find yourself in the glade confused and you don't know what to do. Until you meet a special someone, that is. MINHO X READER
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic and I'm kinda just seeing how it goes. I've always read fanfics up until I decided to make an account and in future a crossover collab will be coming up so stay tuned. Anyway this is a Minho x reader and it's kinda based on the books and movies. I'll try to update as much as possible.

I do not own The Maze Runner or any of it I am just writing a fanfic here :)

And always remember; reviews are love :)

0o0o0

I woke up feeling sick. I was moving upward. It felt like I was in a moving box or elevator of some sort. Watching everything flash by me made me feel incredibly sick but I didn't throw up. I began to panic and punch the walls and the roof of the rising box, trying to get out.

'Help! Anybody?" I called, with hope somebody could get me out.

No luck. I just continued to hit at the walls and roof until I just gave up and accepted my "death". All of a sudden the rising box came to a halt, throwing me across the room.

Light began to fill the moving room, double sliding doors opening to reveal lots of faces staring at me. I was scared, nervous, confused. I looked around at all the pairs of eyes gawking at me. Most of them were boys. Actually, all of them are boys, I thought to myself.

'It's a girl!' a boy with dirty blonde hair and a British accent exclaimed.

A boy came over and stared down into the box, at me.

'Welcome to the glade, Greenie. We've never had anyone like you before,' he had dark skin and looked like he was a couple years older than the other boys. He held out his hand to help me out. I hesitated for a moment, then took it, letting him pull me out of the box. I looked around at my surroundings. Four tall walls that seemed to form some sort of barricade around the place. There were trees everywhere and some huts made of bamboo and straw. I sat down and just took this all in. It had been about thirty minutes since my arrival so by now everyone had gone back to what they were doing, glancing over at me every now and then.

Soon that same dark skinned boy approached me.

'Settled down Greenie?' He asked.

I couldn't do anything but nod.

'Ah. Takes a while for a lot of our newbies to settle properly,' he reassured me. 'The name's Alby, what's yours?'

Then it hit me. I couldn't think of my name. Why couldn't I remember my name? I began to panic, thinking there was something wrong with me for not remembering my name.

'I..I can't remember,' I said as I began to cry.

'Hey, hey it's alright, you'll get it back soon,' Alby comforted me. 'This happens with all the newbies it's completely normal'.

With this reassurance I began to calm down a little knowing that I was going to be okay. Eventually I stopped crying. He told me he was the leader of the group and had told me some names of people. The boy with the British accent was Newt. There was a boy with freckles and a scratchy voice called Gally and a short, stumpy little boy who looked about 12 or 13 called Chuck. Alby was the leader and makes sure things around the place ran smoothly. He said the place we were in was called the glade and the walls surrounding us were the walls of the maze. The maze. That sounded intriguing.

0o0o0

A few hours later a couple of boys came out of the doors of the maze. One a tall brunette who was quite muscular. And the other an Asian boy with black hair, nicely styled with heavily muscled arms. As soon as I laid eyes upon him I couldn't take them off. Ably walked over to talk to them then the black haired boy glanced over at me for a second with a strange look on his face. Because I'm the only girl, I thought. There was something I really liked about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Alby then brought the two boys over to me.

'These are two of our runners,' he motioned his hand towards them. 'This is Thomas,' he said pointing to the brunette. 'And this is Minho,' he said, pointing to the black haired boy. 'Minho is going to be looking after you until you settle. He is the keeper of our runners,' Alby told her. 'Alright well, leave you to it!'

Minho sat down next to me and just looked at me for a moment then spoke.

'Hey so you know I'm Minho but do you know your name?' he asked, his voice surprisingly soothing.

Again, at the thought of me not being able to remember my name, I began to cry like an idiot again.

'I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?' I asked pleadingly.

'It's okay, it's okay,' Minho said has he patted my back to comfort me occasionally rubbing circles around my back. This was nice, calming, soothing.

'It's okay,' he soothed 'This happened to all of us. The only thing we ever will remember is our name. You'll get it back soon.'

I began to calm down and I stopped crying pretty quickly. Something about this Minho. Something made him special. He was just different. I couldn't be the one to be picking husbands now thought ! I had only just met everyone!

0o0o0

A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too bad and you like it! I'll try to update ASAP!

And always remember; reviews are love :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I didn't really think anyone was going to read this fic, let alone follow it so yeah my last chapter was really not that great because I was just trying to figure out how things worked and stuff. I've figured out how to make my A/Ns bold so yeah don't worry about that. Anyway since I have a follower and about 28-ish people have visited, I'm going to keep updating for now. I was going to delete it but let me know if you want it to keep going or not.**

 **And always remember; reviews are love :)**

0o0o0

I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't have much ease getting to sleep earlier that evening either. I thought hard, trying to remember my name. It never came to me. I kept thinking about my name.

I decided that I needed some fresh air. I walked outside and around the back of the homestead. I took a few deep breaths. Then it hit me. My name. _My name is y/n_ , I thought to myself. I felt a lot more at ease with my mind knowing what my name was. I quietly tip-toed back into my bed and layed down. Then my eyelids became heavier and heavier until I drifted off. I slept a lot better having one less thing to worry about.

0o0o0

The next morning I woke to the smell of freshly cooked food. Eggs probably. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up to see Minho sitting beside me.

'Rise and shine Greanbean,' he said to me as he put down some eggs and toast.

'Mmmm,' I said as I saw what was in front of me. I was kind of flattered that Minho would wait for me to wake up AND bring me breakfast. I mean that was a romantic act in my point of view but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I went to go eat my food but then I realized that I had nothing to eat it with.

'I have no-,' I saw Minho on the other side of the room with a knife and fork in his hand.

'I'm gonna need those,' I demanded.

'Well you're gonna have to come get them!' Minho said with a sly grin on his face. He didn't move until I was right next to him. I reached out to grab them then he took off to the other side of the room.

'Oh no you don't!' I giggled. I knew I was kind of flirting with the guy but I had only been here for two days I couldn't have feelings for him yet. I ran over to where he was and tried to get the cutlery off of him but he stood on his toes and held it high in the air.

'Curse you and your height!' I said through gritted teeth as I jumped up to try and get the cutlery, struggling. Minho was just laughing and laughing at me, his smile so contagious I,too, couldn't help but giggle as I kept struggling. I had finally gotten a hold of the cutlery when Alby came in.

'Sorry to interrupt but Minho, you're needed with the runners,' he told Minho. Minho handed me the cutlery and slowly walked away in silence. Before he walked out the door he gave me a smile and a wink then turned and slowly jogged away.

0o0o0

 **A/N: That chapter was short I'll try to lengthen it next time. Anyway let me know if I should keep writing and I'll try to update ASAP if this continues.**

 **And always remember; reviews are love :)**


End file.
